The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A “geofence” is a virtual perimeter imposed on a geographic area. A fixed geofence may be defined, e.g., around a user's home, and the user's mobile device may be configured to take various actions (e.g., disengage a house alarm) upon entering the geofence. A dynamic geofence may be continuously defined around a mobile device such as a smart phone or tablet computer. Mobile devices may retrieve points of interest (“POI”) geographically located within a dynamic geofence and provide those to the user. Continuous movement of the mobile device, such as might occur in a vehicle, may result in repeated geofence redefinition and POI retrieval, both which may drain the mobile device's power source. Moreover, a user may be overwhelmed with POIs when travelling through particular areas such as cities.